legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Finale/Transcript
Part 1 Ency*ERROR*# 928-29492 System '''Malfunction' 'ERROR' 01001001110000010011'' Date: Active Mission Day - '''Unknown' (Kane checks out Mich and Freeze's DNI.) '''Kane:' I'm running diagnostics on their DNIs. Sugarcoat: (Quickly)Well, they haven't been acting like this before killing Makarov, but after killing Makarov, that's when they started acting crazy. Luna: Agent Michigan, my love, you will be just fine. Mich: What happened? Kane: We're looking for the problem right now. Freeze: How's Tokyo? Sunset: They had it cleaned up. Rebuilding starts immediately. Freeze: Good. (At the other side of the safehouse. Rarity sees Taylor having struggles.) Taylor: Hargrove...... Makarov..... (Back at the infirmary...) Kane: This is frustrating. I can't find out what.. (A gunshot is heard.) Rarity: (Screams) Kane: That's Rarity! (Kane, Sunset, Sugarcoat, Mich, and Freeze rushes to Rarity's aid. They see Taylor dead with a gunshot to his head.) Mich: Why would he do that? Rarity: He said Makarov and Hargrove! He tried to rip out his DNI, but his left arm took his weapon and pulled the trigger. Mich: Could it be.... Freeze: (sigh) It is them. Makarov and Hargrove. They're living past death. They acting as glitches in our DNI Systems. Rarity: Is there a way to stop them with out killing yourselves? Freeze: ..... Just one. (Freeze and Mich enter the Cryo station.) Part 2 Episode 20: Mustang's Memories (Freeze and Mich enter their CryoChambers.) Freeze: We have DNIs and connections to the Digiworld. If I'm correct, we'll land on File Island. My Father should be there. Lemon Zest: But he's dead. Tai: No he isn't. He had a DNI. Kane: Are you sure you want to do this? If you can't make the purge, you'll both die. Freeze: I'm sure, Rachel. (Kane closes the chambers and initiates the Cryogenic Stasis.) FILSS: Engaging Cryogenic Stasis. (Freeze and Mich freeze over. Soon after, they arrive in the Digital World on File Island. Freeze and Mich: (Gasp) Freeze: Well, here we are. Mich: Yup. Welcome to File Island. ???: I'm surprised that you would find me. (Hargrove arrives with a shadowy type figure.) Hargrove: Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to Corvus. He's the one who allowed Makarov and myself to live beyond death. And allowing our plan to move forward. With you here, it'll be easier for us. You see, the system is located at the Gekomon's Castle. But, you'll never get to it. Goodbye. (Hargrove disappears. Several enemies appear. Mich and Freeze eliminate them. They approach Corvus and Principal Cinch.) Mich: Cinch? What are you doing here? Cinch: I'm surprised you're even here. Are you dead, too? Mich: No. I've been to Digiworld many times. Corvus: I need an answer! Cinch: I did all I could. (To Mich) You know we were expected to win the Friendship Games because Crystal Prep has a reputation. I could not lose that. (Cinch disintegrates and Corvus disappears. Mich and Freeze fights through more enemies and then arrive where Corvus is now. This time, he's with the Director, Leonard Church.) Corvus: I need an answer! Mich: Director? Director: She was taken from me very early in my life. I did all I could to bring her back. I thought I've been doing it right. I wish I knew. Corvus: And the AI? Director: They were all based on a person. Alpha was no exception. I didn't create you. Coalescence did. You were a glitch, an anomaly, a mistake. Corvus: I. AM. NOT. A MISTAKE!! (The vines that the Director was tied to pulls him apart. Mich and Freeze drop to their knees.) ???: Hey, you still with me son? Freeze: Who are you? ???: It's me, your Dad. Freeze: Dad? Did you get younger? Mustang: In the Digiworld, yes. Those vines over there should take us to the Gekomon's castle. (Freeze uses his fireflies to burn the vines down.) Part 3 Episode 21: In Your Head (The heroes meet up with Taylor and Epsilon.) Mich: Epsilon? You're gone. You deconstructed yourself. Epsilon: That doesn't mean I'm not a memory in your DNI. So, you guys miss me? Mich: Much. Yes. (Epsilon approaches Freeze.) Epsilon: You got the heirloom? Freeze: The chip. (Gets out the chip.) (Epsilon re-energizes the chip.) Epsilon: You'll need that to defeat Corvus. We take it down first, we take down Hargrove and Makarov. (The heroes move on and fight against the enemy forces.) Taylor: You guys are still in the safehouse. You're just in cryogenic stasis. Once you stop this, everything will go back to normal. Don't it fool you. It'll try to do that to keep you from destroying it. (The heroes take out the remaining enemies they reach Corvus' location. Mich tries to shoot it, but to no effect. Taylor restrains Corvus.) Taylor: '''Purge that system! One more after this and this'll all be over! (Mich purges the first system. Then he and Freeze teleports into the Castle.) '''Makarov: You never stop. Hargrove: How much will it take to kill you all? I tire of this!! (Hargrove and Makarov disappear. Mich and Freeze take out the enemies in the foyer of the castle.) Adagio: (Voice only) What's going on? I was just fine on Infinity, then everything just went out! Wash: (Voice) We need you guys to stop this, now! (A flashback to the attack on Liberty City is seen. The flashback of Mustang becoming MadLeomon, Rarity being freed from the Nightmare Forces, the Didact's defeat, and Hargrove's death.) Part 4 Episode 22: The End (Freeze and Mich finally reach the purge. Before they could interface with it, Makarov and Hargrove fire at them.) Hargrove: YOU WILL NOT STOP THIS!!!! Makarov: GOODBYE! (Mustang and Epsilon restrain the two.) Mustang: FINAL STRETCH!! Epsilon: PURGE!! NOW!!! (Freeze interfaces and purges the system. Mich and Freeze disappear while Hargrove and Makarov disintegrate for good.) Epsilon: (To Mustang) Goodbye, buddy. (Disintegrates for good.) (Freeze and Mich awakens from cryo. They enter the central command to see everyone waiting for them. Luna and Sunset embraces them.) Freeze: It's over. Finally. Sunset: How are you doing? Freeze: Much better. Mich: How are the systems? Kane: The ones on Infinity went haywire for a split second. They're fine now as well as ours. Mich: What about Adagio? We need to save and fully redeem her. Kane: I'm afraid she didn't make it. (Everyone leaves the safehouse. New reports come in.) Reporter: Highton View Terrace in Tokyo, Japan is currently undergoing reconstruction after an attack caused by Ultra-nationalist Leader Vladimir Makarov. (The scene switches to Tokyo. Then to Infinity.) Reporter: Dazzlings leader Adagio Dazzle has been found dead on board the UNSC Infinity while as an assisting asset for the UNSC during these troubling times. Autopsy points to possible stroke possibly associated with the immortality cutoff or the sporadic electrical problems with the Earth's computer systems as stated by Dr. Emily Grey. In other news, the late Major General James McCracken has been inducted into the wall of honors in the Allison Military Base in Manehattan. (Fade to black.) THE END.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts Category:Finales